


Valentine

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, a bit of humor too, inspired by 5sos's song valentine listen to it it's so good, it's short but i love how it turned out, killian thinks valentine's day is stupid oof, lil bit of david and emma at the beginning, they are dorks who are very in love and LOVE to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day. •Or your ocasional fluffy one-shot.( A CAPTAIN SWAN ONE-SHOT)





	Valentine

Emma huffed, as she looked at her desk. Being Storybrooke’s Sheriff was always something she enjoyed very much, but there was one thing Emma hated: Paperwork.

 

“You would think that such a quiet little town wouldn’t need this much paperwork.” Emma groaned, picking up a new pile of papers. It also sucked that it was Killian’s day off and he wasn’t there to either help or groan just like her.

 

“Well, this little town was cursed several times which brought a ridiculous amount of people here and they were usually up to no good. Plus, the first curse also froze time for 28 years Emma. It’s about time we actually update all of these files.” David replied. He wasn’t exactly happy with just how many things were a mess in that precinct but he was far more positively driven than his daughter.

 

David got up and walked to Emma’s desk.

 

“Hey, want to call it a day? I can finish up here and tomorrow we’ll continue.”

 

Emma immediately shook her head.

 

“I’m not leaving you here alone dad.”

 

David gave Emma a stern, but worried look, one that she chose to ignore and kept working on her pile of papers. She also payed no mind to him returning to his desk and grabbing his phone. Probably giving a heads up to Snow, telling her he’d be late.

 

As the day came to an end, at an infuriatingly slow pace, Emma said goodbye to her dad and hopped on her yellow bug that now had a little siren on top and drove as fast as she could. All she wanted was to get home.

 

As she turned the keys and opened the door she was greeted by her dashing husband, Killian, sitting on the couch. He had a welcoming smile, the special smile he only ever held for her.

 

“Hello love.” He greeted his beautiful wife.

 

Emma wasted no time in falling on Killian’s lap and kissing him fiercely.

 

“Hello husband.” Emma sweetly greeted back.

 

Emma then realized Killian wasn’t wearing casual clothes, he was fully dressed like he wasn’t on his day off.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” She inquired teasingly.

 

“I was thinking…that perhaps we could do something tonight? Just the two of us?” Killian shyly replied, a slight blush on his cheeks. Emma found it so endearing, that he blushed like it was the first time he was asking her out even though they were happily married for a while now.

 

“Aw, are you asking me out?” Emma teased, pecking his nose.

 

“Perhaps I am. It’s good form, after all.” Killian replied with a boyish grin.

 

“What day is it today? It’s not Valentine’s Day is it? Please say no.” Emma suddenly blurted out.

 

Emma had been so focused on sheriff work that she even lost track of time. She didn’t even know what day it was.

 

Killian furrows his brows in confusion. He noticed how tired Emma seemed to be but de decided not to mention it just yet.

 

“What is Valentine’s Day again? Is it one of those days where no one works? There are so many it is quite hard to keep up.”

 

Emma sighted, way more relaxed and because of the tiredness, trying to get the best of her. She realized it could never be Valentine’s day because her parents would always celebrate it one way or another and David would mention it every time. So, she looked over to her favorite pirate and answered his question.

 

“Valentine’s day is not a public holiday anywhere. But it’s a day where people all around the world celebrate… _romance_.” Emma explained.

 

“Oh.” Killian replied, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

 

“Some people celebrate their love on this day with a romantic night out.” Emma explained further, letting Killian know exactly why she asked that question.

 

“I see. Look Swan, I can tell you’re tired from that bloody paperwork, so just forget about it.” Killian replied now with concern coating his ocean blue eyes.

 

Emma was indeed tired and before coming home, all she wanted was her bed, but as soon as she saw Killian, she realized all she really wanted was some quality time with him. And she would never decline making plans with her husband.

 

“Killian,” Emma gave him a stern look, one he knew so very well. He knew better than to contradict her. “I’d **love** to go out with you. I bet all my coins that you already have something planned.”

 

Killian raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her and his dashing smirk creeped out. He was now full on teasing her and was clearly enjoying himself.

 

“What if I do?” He chirped.

 

"Don't you 'eyebrow me' mister Hook." Emma wasn't about to stay behind and had a smirk of her own while she uttered those words.

 

"Well love, you should know by now that I know how to plan a night out." Killian swiftly pointed out, reminding Emma of the moment she asked him out for the very first time. What a glorious day. Killian had been so surprised he couldn’t even throw the dart he was holding properly, making a fool of himself for a split second. Emma smiled fondly at the memory.

 

"What if I don't want a night out?" Emma teased him with the tiniest of smirks.

 

"Then we can kill some time, stay home. I can also plan a night in…." Killian easily answered, teasing smile but completely devoted to the cause.

 

“Wow, someone’s really full of himself today.” Emma laughed, clearly having fun with the teasing. Killian loved it when Emma was like that. She could be truly funny whenever she was relaxed enough to let her playful side take over her.

 

Killian faked a gasp and brought to the table the best pouty face he could, trying not to laugh.

 

“You dare to mock one of my many, many talents? I am so offended. I’ll never recover from this. I’m devastated. I am….in incredible pain.” Killian lowered his voice so it became a deep husk, clearly trying to make an impression of some narrator he heard on tv. It wasn’t that bad and Emma had to laugh.

 

Killian was now looking at her like the human version of a puppy that he truly was. Who would’ve known that Captain Hook, the fiercest pirate in all the lands was in fact the human version of a soft loving puppy who loved nothing more than cuddles? And he was all hers. Still felt surreal.

 

“Well…I guess you are kind of talented.” Emma admitted with a little laugh.

 

“I am _definitely_ gifted. And devilishly handsome. Very important.” Killian swiftly replied back joining a giggling Emma, their laughs truly in sync and showing of just how happy and comfortable they were around each other.

 

“I love you, you big dork.” Emma whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Killian hummed happily into her mouth.

 

“I love you too gorgeous.” Killian replied just as softly, causing Emma to blush.

 

Happy with the outcome, he spoke again.

 

“So, what is it going to be Swan? In or out?” Killian inquired, now even more pumped for whatever the night had in store for him and his beautiful wife.

 

Emma gave it a little thought.

 

“How about we do both? We go out, have a nice dinner and then we come home, get some snacks and we have a movie night until we fall asleep or something. Sounds good?” Emma suggested.

 

Killian grinned.

 

“Sounds like the best night ever.”

 

Emma got up to get her leather jacket but as something popped in her mind, she sat back down again and faced Killian.

 

“You’re not disappointed, are you? That it’s not Valentine’s Day I mean.” Emma asked, a little more serious now. She knew Killian was the romantic type and would probably be upset with the knowledge that he missed the opportunity to organize a big romantic gesture.

 

Killian immediately reacted, like he somehow _knew_ he was going to have to answer that question.

 

“Absolutely not. I think Valentine’s Day is ridiculous.”

 

Emma gasped for real, definitely not expecting that answer.

 

“ _What_?”

 

Killian shrugged.

 

“I think it’s ridiculous that someone thought about having _one_ day to celebrate love and romance. When you really love someone, you should celebrate that love every day.”

 

Emma could cry in that moment. She truly married the best human being, because he kept finding ways to surprise her.

 

“Killian...” Emma had the dreamiest smile on her lips.

 

Killian took Emma’s hand and kissed her knuckles, like the gentleman he was.

 

“Swan, I don’t care where we are or what we’re doing. It doesn’t matter if we’re having the best day or the worst. It doesn’t matter, as long as I have you by my side, it’s Valentine’s Day every day.”

 

Emma caressed Killian’s cheek with a watery smile, lost in Killian’s blue orbs.

 

“I knew you were the romantic type, but you just took it to another level.” Emma joked, but her voice was filled with happiness and love. God, she loved him!

 

Killian was blushing. Emma cupped his cheeks and he chuckled, blissfully happy.

 

“Thank you. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

 

Killian gave Emma a sheepish smile.

 

“It’s the least I can do, for making me feel like the luckiest man in all the lands.” He sweetly replied.

 

Emma and Killian felt into a tight, protective yet soft embrace.

 

Killian was right. Emma smiled to herself. Every day felt like Valentine’s Day with Killian. Truly.

 

Their love surely needed to be fought for, was submitted to the hardest tests and had to endure the craziest things. But it was a lazy love and Emma felt safe, happy to love and be loved. There were no expectations about what loving each other was supposed to be about. It was like she had never been hurt before. And the incredible feeling of freedom that came along with loving Killian? It felt pretty damn great. Killian was the raise of the ocean waves that calmed Emma’s mind.

 

Killian felt as if his heart had never felt the pain that love or the loss of it could inflict on a human. He felt like he was standing in a cloud of cotton candy. Emma was a light and she shined so very bright that Killian no longer knew what living in the dark felt like. She showed him that unconditional love was something that wasn’t beyond his grasp.

 

With that said, of course Emma and Killian hadn’t forgotten the difficult times that they had to once endure. But it didn’t seem to matter as much, because they had found each other.

 

Emma and Killian would always meet in the middle and that’s because they were soulmates. Kindred spirits. They understood each other like no one else.

 

“I love you Killian.”

 

“I love you Emma.”

 

There it was. Easy. Free. Happy. Honest.

 

The blissful couple got up. Emma finally grabbed her signature red leather jacket and put him on. It didn’t feel like an armor anymore. Now it just reminded her of the amazing things she experienced while wearing it.

 

“Shall we?” Killian asked with teasing yet excited grin, offering his hand to Emma.

 

“We shall.” Emma replied, happily taking his hand, relaxing by feeling his warm and careful touch.

 

And there they went, off to an epic date night, just the two of them, without snow monsters, crazy curses, spells or drunk thieves bothering them. Peaceful. Happy. Blissful. Truly what they deserved.

 

They would gladly throw all the traditional things about Valentine’s Day away because they had no need for them. Ok, maybe they wouldn’t throw the chocolate eclairs or the sweet cherry pies away, but teddy bears? Balloons? Everything else? Those things didn’t really matter. They were in love. They fell more in love with each other every day. And imagine thinking they wouldn’t celebrate that love every day.

 

They’re happy to announce to the world that they can’t relate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! 
> 
> It took me ages to write down something I really wanted to publish about these two dorks but I finally got it and here I am posting it haha it's a small one-shot but I'm very happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Have fun and I hope you like it :) x


End file.
